loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fiona/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801024251/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801025247
Fairy Godmother ::Voiced by: Jennifer Saunders "Remember, happiness is just a teardrop away..." The Fairy Godmother is a scheming, conniving opportunist, loosely based on the fairy-tale Cinderella's "Fairy Godmother". She seeks to get the best for herself and her son Prince Charming, rather than others. She often resorts to blackmail and trickery through magic to get her way. She acts as the Big Badof Shrek 2.---- *Adaptational Heroism: When Shrek 2 was new, there was an online flash game on the official website that had her as a good guy. Your goal was to find all of the ingredients for the potion to turn Donkey into a horse. *Adaptational Villainy: Usually when you think "Fairy Godmother", the image is that she's a kind and loving being, who doesn't judge anyone based on appearance. However, thisFairy Godmother is the opposite of that traditional outlook in every way. *Arranged Marriage: **She and King Harold arranged this for Fiona and Charming in exchange for undoing the ogre transformation. **Implied to have done the same with Harold and Lillian. *Bad Boss: She is shown to be downright abusive towards her employees. *Beauty Equals Goodness: A firm believer of this. She believes only beautiful people can get happy endings, whereas ugly people don't even deserve to get happy endings. *Blackmail: How she keeps Harold under her thumb. Until the ending that is... *Big Bad: Of the second movie. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Comes off as sweet and kind but is really quite nasty. *Card-Carrying Villain: She's not ashamed to admit to the king that she uses tricks up her sleeve to manipulate people's feelings and make them fall in love, as she plans to do with Prince Charming and Fiona. *The Chessmaster *Cold-Blooded Torture: Subverted only to be played straight later on: When she first appears to Harold, she implies that she is going to torture him when shouting at him for Fiona marrying Shrek. However, it immediately shows that the thing she was gonna do that she didn't want to if he didn't tell her was breaking her diet (apparently, she overindulges on junk food when irritated). Played straight, however, when she threatens Harold with what is heavily implied to be turning him back into a frog if he didn't spike Fiona's tea with a love potion. *Corrupt Corporate Executive: She's conniving businesswoman who is only out to use others to benefit herself and her son Prince Charming. *Even Evil Has Loved Ones: The only one the Fairy Godmother loves truly is her son, whom she dotes on, and wants to make king by marrying him to Fiona. At the same time though, she wants power for herself and uses her son as a way to get it. *Evil Matriarch *Evil Old Folks: In the video game. *Evil Sorceror: She has access to powerful magic. *Famous Last Words: "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" *Fantastic Racism: An interesting example, her prejudice seems to be against people's level of physical attractiveness—sort of an extreme form of Beauty Equals Goodness. In her eyes, only beautiful people (or people who have been made beautiful) get happy endings. If they're ugly, then not only do they not get happy endings—but in her eyes, they don't even deserve happy endings. *Faux Affably Evil: She pretends to gently and kindly convince Shrek to "stop living in a fairytale," but once she's seen for what she really is, she's ruthless, vengeful, evil, cruel, selfish and will stop at nothing to remove those who stand in her way. *Genre Blind: For some insane reason she thought it was a good idea to sing an epic hero ballad in the climax of the final act. *Graceful Loser: She takes her defeat in the video game version somewhat well ("Oh well, I guess a Fairy Godmother can't win everything." *Hoist By Her Own Petard: She gets hit by her own magic, which turns her into bubbles, sparkles.. and most tellingly... a shower of tears *Jerkass: The Fairy Godmother isn't like her classic benevolent counterpart who uses her magic for the right reasons. *Light Is Not Good: Despite her name, she's evil. *Manipulative Bitch: She uses any and every underhanded trick, some that make her appear more benevolent and kinder than she really is. *Never Found the Body: She got one of her spells reflected back at her and just...turns into bubbles, sparkles and rather fittingly... a small shower of tears. *Never My Fault: She threw a fit when Harold said Charming was too late to rescue Fiona from the tower. *Politically Incorrect Villain: "Ogres don't get happy endings!" **Also, her characterization of the cross-dressing Big Bad Wolf as "gender-confused." *Screw the Rules, I Have Money!: She has no qualms about resorting to trickery and extortion to get what she wants, in this case, the crown of Far Far Away. When Fiona didn't fall in love with Charming on her own, she decided to drug her with a potion so that she would marry Charming. *Smug Snake: Though arguably the most competent one in the series. *Villain with Good Publicity: Until the climax, no one is aware of the Fairy Godmother's real personality. *Villainous Breakdown: Though it's short-lived, her final act to try and blast Fiona and Shrek shows all pretense of goodness and loving are off the table, even with the entire kingdom watching. *You Are Better Than You Think You Are: A villainous example in Shrek the Third and also a posthumous one."Don't Stop Believing! Mommy's little Angel"